1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a vacuum blood collecting container, having a needle mounting portion provided at its one end for supporting a blood collecting needle and a portion at the other end for receiving a vacuum blood collecting container when a blood collection is carried out.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, various types of holders are known as such kind of vacuum blood correcting container holder. Generally, a conventional holder has one end portion which is integrally formed with a needle mounting and supporting portion. The needle mounting and supporting portion engages with a male screw disposed in the outer periphery of a hub mounted in the intermediary section of a blood collecting needle, one end of which pierces through the vein of the blood examinee and the other end is inserted into the blood collecting container. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-32766).
According to such kind of vacuum blood collecting container holder, a blood collecting needle to be used is screw engaged with the needle mounting and supporting portion provided at one end of the holder, and after blood collection the blood collecting needle is rotated to be disengaged from the holder so as to be disposed of, while the vacuum blood collecting container holder is ready to be used for subsequent blood collection. Thus, to secure prevention of infection or contagion and safety, the blood collecting needle is disposed of after use, but the holder is repeatedly used.
In such screw engaging type of vacuum blood collecting holders any specific problem does not occur even if the blood collector directly touches the blood collecting needle since the needle is used for the first time when it is mounted. However, when the needle is disengaged after blood collection, not only there arises a risk for the blood collector of touching the needle adhered with blood but also it is necessary to rotate the blood collecting needle to disengage from screwing thereby taking specific time and work for operation. On the other hand, since the blood collecting needle employed under vacuum system is mounted normally with a cap the engagement and disengagement of the blood collecting needle with and from the holder must be effected in the state where the cap is mounted. Such kind of blood collecting container holder is excellent from the viewpoint of safety when mounting, but unless re-capped after blood collection it may be impossible or hard to separate the needle, so that it needs a specific work for the engaging and disengaging operation.
By the way, what is required for such kind of blood collecting equipment is to previously prevent infection or contagion caused by accidental pricking of the blood collecting needle, which pricking may occur in blood collecting or examining work whereby human and economic loss are reduced. However, as mentioned above, in known blood collecting devices it takes time and requires specific labor to engage or disengage the blood collecting needle, and further a danger of accidental pricking of the needle to the needle operator is involved there thereby requiring an improvement.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a vacuum blood collecting container in which it is possible to easily remove, after blood collection by vacuum blood collecting tubes or containers, the blood collecting needle from the holder, it is capable of mounting and supporting the blood collecting needle steadily and safely, and the manufacturing cost is low.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holder for a vacuum blood collecting container in which known blood collecting needles are usable as they are.